Ken's Tshirt
by Prince Char
Summary: Someone has to make sure Ken knows just how bad his t-shirt is - who better than Omi, who also has to make sure he knows just how much he loves him...


This isn't really up to much, it just kinda came to me at about half four this morning after five hours of Weiss-watching - try saying that without pronouncing "watching" with a "V" - when I was pondering on Ken's t-shirt, you know the minging red one with the freaky neckline?

An additional note, five or six months later when I actually finished this - this fic has turned out FAR less fun and unserious than I intended. I don't know how… I hope you like it anyway.

I make a point of not writing disclaimers. Because come on, we all know I don't own 'em…D'OH!

I also don't write warnings, because we all know too that if you weren't interested in shounen-ai, that is, quite literally, 'boys love', you wouldn't be looking at this…DAMMIT!!

Prejudice sucks, so on a serious note, flame and I'll laugh.

**__**

Ken's T-shirt

"Hi!" Omi sat down on the sofa next to Ken, who was watching a football match on TV. 

"Hello love." Ken smiled and reached over to take his hand, eyes not leaving the screen. Omi waited patiently, knowing that when the final whistle blew (which it would in less than two minutes, he noted happily, glancing at the screen) Ken would pull him into his lap and kiss him thoroughly.

And, he thought contentedly as Ken did just that, he was right again.

"Omi," Ken sighed as their kiss ended. "I love you."

"I know." 

Ken blinked at him. Omi smiled sweetly.

"More than football?"

"Yes!"

Omi's smile widened, and he kissed Ken's cheek.

"I know, I love you too." He loved to tease sometimes though. Just a bit.

Ken stroked his hair.

"How was school?"

"Great!"

"You're way too enthusiastic about normal things. It's brilliant!" Ken grinned at him, and Omi felt his heart melt. He loved Ken's smile.

"Did you stay after to work on your projects again? You really shouldn't work yourself so hard. It'll wear you out!" Ken said concernedly.

"No, me and Ouka went into town, that's why I was back late. She wanted me to help choose a new dress for her date tomorrow. I can't believe she has enough money to buy a new dress for _one_ date! And what do I know about dresses? But anyway, it was nice, because we got ice-cream, and Ouka even paid for mine! I said she didn't have to, I wanted to get it, but… Well anyway, I got you a present…"

Ken's hand left his hair and touched his cheek, caressing his smooth skin gently.

"…but it can wait till later…"

"You're so sweet," Ken whispered against his forehead, and Omi blushed as he still always did when Ken paid him compliments.

"And you're lovely," he murmured back quietly as he gazed into Ken's dark eyes.

Warm fingers ran down his face and traced over his lips, and Omi shivered as they were followed soon after by a familiar mouth.

After about fifteen minutes of serious kissing, Omi pulled back, loving Ken's adorable little noise of disappointment.

"Omi….!" he whined. 

"You've got to have your present now," Omi said sternly, then giggled and gave Ken a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Don't want a present, I want you," Ken sulked as Omi got up and dug something out of his bag.

"I don't care if you want it, it's a very important present."

Omi sat down at the other end of the sofa and passed a smallish, squashy package to him, then regarded him seriously.

"Don't open it yet. Ken, there's something I've been trying..meaning to tell you for a while now."

Ken suddenly looked very worried.

"What? You mean…nothing's…what?"

Omi was trying not to giggle, but Ken was too busy looking anxious, and looking at the present wondering how it was in any way relevant, to notice.

"I…it's really hard for me to say this, Ken, I don't want to hurt you…"

Ken stared at him in horror.

"Omi I…"

"Listen to me Ken!" Omi held up a hand to silence his boyfriend. "It's not you…it's…your t-shirt."

Ken blinked. 

"Wha?"

"I find it highly offensive," Omi stated seriously.

"M-my shirt?"

Ken was obviously very confused. He looked down at his t-shirt.

"What's wrong with it…?" he muttered vaguely.

"It's horrible!" Omi started laughing suddenly. "It's the most awful piece of clothing I've ever seen, it's evil!" he laughed. "S-someone had to say something, and it had to be me… I got you a new t-shirt!" 

"Wh-what? You're not breaking up with me?" 

Omi abruptly stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Breaking up with you?!" It looked as if he might start laughing again, but Ken didn't seem to be finding it funny, and he suddenly felt terrible.

"Ken, I…breaking up with you! Th-that's not really what you thought…is it?"

Ken said nothing, but he looked completely shell-shocked, and Omi felt his eyes fill up with tears. He thought of all the stuff he'd just stupidly said without thinking about the effect such words could have. How could he have done that, how could he have been so uncaring and…and STUPID?!

"Ken! 

Omi threw himself at Ken and wrapped himself around the older boy, burying his face in his neck. Ken gasped as he felt Omi's tears on his skin.

"Omi…"

"Ken I'm sorry! Oh Ken I can't bear that I've hurt you! I was only being silly, I should NEVER had said such terrible things for a joke, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't even THINK of what all that might have made you think, please forgive me!"

"Omi… It's alright!"

"No, Ken, it was terrible of me, you must think I don't care how you feel at all, it was so inconsiderate! I didn't mean to hurt you, I should have realised what I was saying, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't want you to take it seriously…"

"I know, and I didn't!"

"Ken…I…you don't worry that I'll break up with you do you? You don't think…I ever could, do you? Ken I could never be away from you, I love you, please know that, please, please, believe I love you! I'm sorry for earlier, I'm sorry, I love you! I love you…I love you…"

Omi was talking at high speed, a sign that he was really distressed, and Ken held him tightly. 

"Omi, listen to me, I was pretending too, we both suck at jokes, is all, I didn't believe you were going to…"

"I know, I know, but you could have, I was being so terrible to you, it must seem like I don't love you at all! But you have to know how much I love you but I can't say it it's too much to say, I love you so much, please just know it!!!"

"Omi, I DO know it!" 

Omi had finally calmed down and nodded, settling himself against Ken's chest.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just had a mental moment, I just… I just thought you might think I didn't care about you, about how you feel…I thought you could doubt I loved you, I mean someday, and you can't, Ken, you never never can."

"Omi I won't, I don't doubt it. I promise I never will. And you've got to promise me the same…you're the whole world to me Omi." Ken kissed the top of Omi's head, and Omi nodded and touched his finger to Ken's chest in the V in the neck of his t-shirt.

"I love you."

Ken smiled.

"How many times can you say I love you in a day?"

"When I'm with you? As many as you like."

"I love you too Omi." 

Omi gazed up at Ken, who was looking down at him… Oh he was so beautiful….

"You're so gorgeous Ken."

Ken blushed - he never took compliments well.

"I'm not as gorgeous as you," he said, blushing even more, and Omi smiled up at him.

"…ne Ken, you haven't opened your present yet!!"

"Oh yeah…."

Omi grabbed the package and kissed Ken as he pushed it into his hands. Ken would have been more than willing to forsake the present to continue the kiss, but Omi refused, grinning as Ken opened it to find a black t-shirt that Omi thought was very nice, plain yet stylish…

"What?!" Ken exclaimed, making Omi jump. "It wasn't a joke about my t-shirt?!"

Omi chuckled.

"Sorry Ken, it's too disgusting, it's gotta go. Put that one on instead!"

"I like it!"

"Take it off!"

Ken smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"…and put the other one on!"

"Only if you kiss me."

Omi immediately pressed his mouth against his dark-haired boyfriend's. Ken wrapped his arms around Omi's waist and pulled him as close as he could. Omi put his hands on the back of Ken's head, tangling his fingers in his hair.

"Omi…" Ken murmured against his lips.

"Are you going to put my present on now?" Omi asked him, pulling out of his embrace entirely and giving him his most cute smile.

"Oh, fine, ok," Ken grumbled, and pulled his tshirt off over his head. But, he thought as he threw it across the room (and Omi decided that maybe he didn't have to put the other one on straight away), why didn't Omi like it? Bright red, with the pretty yellow, blue and black stripes around the lovely zigzag neckline…it was a beautiful t-shirt, possibly the most wonderful t-shirt in the world! Omi obviously had no taste.


End file.
